


Shush or Hush 3: Ragnarmrok

by RegularMagicalUnicorn



Category: Shush or Hush
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegularMagicalUnicorn/pseuds/RegularMagicalUnicorn
Summary: Dr. Arm has come up with a plot to destroy the world. Can Juice Truck and China stop her in time?





	Shush or Hush 3: Ragnarmrok

Juice Truck was relaxing on his couch, watching the news. Every station had been abuzz with information about Dr. O’Kelly’s arrest and the safe return of the Nano to the laboratory. China was standing outside, watching through the window.

“You can come in if you want,” Juice Truck muttered. China had been out there for hours now.

“It’s alright, Juice Truck. I don’t trust doors.” 

“Suit yourself.”

Suddenly, the TV screen flickered and changed to a new picture. China looked around outside; every screen he could see was showing the same video. A woman in a lab coat was standing in front of a green screen that no one had bothered to edit out. A large robotic arm extended from a device on her back.

“I’ve come to make an announcement,” she said. “I, Dr. Arm, have finally created a device which will cause… the Armpocalypse! Allow me to demonstrate!” She wheeled a whiteboard on screen, and began drawing on it. “This device will extend a gigantic arm from the Earth into space. There, it will grab the moon and slam it into the Earth, instantly destroying the planet! Then, I will…” she trailed off, but continued adding explosion effects to her drawing. Her robot arm tried to pick up a marker and help, but instantly crushed it instead. “Well, I’ll figure something out. You have two days to try and stop me!” She flashed a peace sign and cackled. A large timer appeared on screen, counting down the number of seconds until the Armpocalypse. The video flickered out, but the timer remained.

“We have to stop her!” Juice Truck slammed his fist on a table for dramatic effect. The table snapped in half.

“But how?” China asked.

The video flickered back to life. Dr. Arm continued, “Oh and, if you’re interested in the future of arm-based technology, I will be appearing at ArmCon tomorrow to give a talk. See you there!” The video cut out again.

Juice Truck and China looked at each other. 

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Juice Truck growled.

“Yeah, I think so,” China agreed. “But where are we gonna get all the dinosaur bones?”

“Now’s not the time for games, China. We can stop her at the conference tomorrow.”

“Juice Truck, you’re crazy! What’s your plan?”

“Well, first we run in,” Juice Truck explained, “and then we stop her.”

“I don’t know about that, Juice Truck. That plan could go wrong in a number of ways. I think we need to be more careful on this one.”

“Shush,” Juice Truck silenced him. “Or hush. It’ll work fine. Just trust me.”

China sighed. 

The next day, Juice Truck woke up bright and early at noon. China was still waiting for him outside. Together, they hopped into the newly repaired Juice Truck-copter and headed for the convention center. The parking lot was completely full of cars, and people decked out in arm-themed clothing were entering the building in droves. As usual, Juice Truck crashed the helicopter into the roof of the convention center, leaping through the resulting hole. China followed closely behind. They landed in the auditorium where Dr. Arm was giving her talk.

“As you can see, arm-based technology is at an all time high!” She pointed at a graph projected on a screen behind her with her robotic arm, apparently unfazed by Juice Truck’s entrance. “Unfortunately, this is likely to change tomorrow, when Ragnarmrok destroys the entire planet.” She giggled. “Ragnarmrok - I just came up with that! Way better than Armpocalypse, right?”

“I gotta hand it to ya,” Juice Truck growled, “that was pretty good.”

Dr. Arm just kept talking, apparently not having noticed. Juice Truck repeated himself, louder.

“I gotta hand it to ya, that was pretty good. But it won’t matter, because I’m going to put an end to this right now!” Juice Truck raised his gun. That got her attention.

“Oh, do we have someone trying to play hero?” Dr. Arm laughed and posed, robotic arm held high above her head. “And what’s your big idea, huh?”

Juice Truck fired. The crowd around him ducked for cover. Dr. Arm’s robotic arm whipped into action, impossibly fast, and knocked the bullet out of the air.

“Is that it?” Dr. Arm pumped her robot arm in the air. “Or have you got any more tricks up your sleeve?”

Juice Truck had to change plans. He resorted to his old standby - he threw the gun as hard as he could. It sailed across the room toward Dr. Arm. Her robotic arm easily snatched it out of the air.

“Looks like the shoe’s on the other hand now!” Dr. Arm wound up, and chucked the gun at a very high speed back at Juice Truck.

“What? That doesn’t-” Juice Truck was interrupted when his gun hit him in the face, knocking him out instantly.

Dr. Arm laughed. “Well folks, let’s give him a hand!” She began clapping slowly. A few audience members joined in. China stood up.

“I’m very sorry for the actions of my friend here,” he announced. “I will remove him immediately.” He grabbed Juice Truck’s leg and slowly pulled him toward the exit. By the time they were outside the room, Juice Truck had regained some amount of consciousness.

“Urgh,” he groaned. “Did I win?”

“No,” said China.

“Oh. Are you sure?”

“Yes.” China shook his head. “I told you, you needed to be more careful. You can’t just run in there and expect it to work!’

“Just run in there?” Juice Truck sat straight up. “Great idea, China.” He leapt up and ran back into the auditorium. China applied the palm of his hand directly to his face.

Juice Truck ran through the auditorium, leaping over chairs and members of the crowd, heading straight for Dr. Arm. She was looking at the graph again, with her back to Juice Truck. Getting close, he jumped into the air, and stretched his leg out for a kick. The robotic arm grabbed his leg, spun him around a bit, and launched him right back through the exit. He landed hard on the ground right next to China.

“Told ya,” said China.

“Let me try again.” Juice Truck staggered to his feet, and ran back into the room. He was just as successful as last time.

“This sucks,” Juice Truck muttered, face down on the floor.

“Juice Truck, it’s okay,” China said. “We can still stop her tomorrow. Don’t worry, I’ve got the plan this time.” He grabbed Juice Truck’s leg and began dragging him through the convention center, explaining the plan along the way. Eventually, they got outside, where China threw Juice Truck into the trunk of a random car nearby, then hopped into the driver’s seat and drove off.

China ran errands for the rest of the day, and arrived at Juice Truck’s place the next morning. He pulled Juice Truck out of the trunk, along with several suspicious briefcases, and loaded them into the Juice Truck-mobile, with Juice Truck in the driver’s seat.

“Alright, Juice Truck, it’s time to stop Dr. Arm. You ready?” China climbed into the passenger’s seat.

“But how will we find her?”

“That may be easier than you’d expect.” China pointed out the window at what Juice Truck had mistaken for a new art installation - a giant mechanical hand towering over the surrounding city.

“Oh, right.” Juice Truck floored it, arriving near the base of the hand in record time. They could hear Dr. Arm laughing about something just around the corner. Juice Truck parked the Juice Truck-mobile just out of her sight, and they hopped out. China grabbed one of the briefcases and popped it open. It was full of dinosaur bones. Juice Truck gasped.

“Where did you get these?”

“Relax, Juice Truck, I’ll give them back when we’re done.” China dumped the contents of the briefcase haphazardly into a large pile. He popped open a second briefcase, which was full of chalk, and began drawing strange symbols around the pile. These included a smiley face, a hashtag, and the number 7.

“This is where you come in, Juice Truck.” China handed him a piece of chalk.

Juice Truck nodded silently. He put the chalk in his mouth, got close to the ground, and drew a rough picture of a duck, completing the setup phase of the ritual.

“Thanks, Juice Truck.” China reached out to take the chalk back, but Juice Truck had already swallowed it. China cleared his throat. His eyes began to glow red, his voice started to echo, and he began levitating slightly.

_ “Despite lacking blood or skin, _

_ I call these bones to rise again!” _

The bones began shaking and clattering in their pile. A brilliant flash of red erupted from them, and when it cleared, they had formed together into a skeletal dinosaur.

“I call it the Chinasaur.” China’s eyes, voice, and adherence to the laws of physics had returned to normal. The Chinasaur roared, despite lacking most of the anatomy that would make such an action possible.

Juice Truck and China leapt around the corner. Dr. Arm was still laughing to herself, and apparently hadn’t seen the red light or heard the roaring. Or, if she had, she didn’t seem to care. She was holding an oversized remote with a single button on it. After a minute or so of extended laughing, she finally noticed the two intruders.

“You again? I thought you learned your lesson last time!” she cackled. “It’s just as well though. You get front row seats… to Dooarmsday!” She pressed the button on the remote and the giant mechanical hand whirred to life. Metal tubing, pistons, and other technical-looking devices began erupting from the ground, raising the hand higher and higher into the sky.

“Like we planned, Juice Truck!” China snapped his fingers, and the Chinasaur came running around the corner. China hopped onto its back and headed straight for Dr. Arm. Meanwhile, Juice Truck darted to the side to deal with the Dooarmsday Device.

The Chinasaur chomped and slashed at Dr. Arm, but her robot arm blocked every attack, sending bones flying all over the place. However, the bones always gravitated back into place, leaving Dr. Arm no chance to strike. This was just the distraction Juice Truck needed. Or at least, China hoped so.

Juice Truck sized up the Dooarmsday Device, which was getting taller by the second. The plan was to look for an obvious weakness and take advantage of that, but he wasn’t seeing anything. He drew his gun, and fired. The bullet pinged harmlessly off the arm. Juice Truck tried throwing his gun, which worked just about as well.

“Time to unleash my true power!” Juice Truck said to no one in particular. He tightened his fists, concentrated all his energy, then rushed forward, punching the arm as hard as he could. He hurt his hand. Shaking it off, Juice Truck looked around for anything that could help him. Dr. Arm was still locked in combat with the Chinasaur. He thought for a few minutes, and finally came up with something. He headed back toward where he and China had first entered, and left the scene.

“Look at that!” Dr. Arm taunted. “Your friend is leaving!”

“Juice Truck?” China and the Chinasaur turned to look, and saw Juice Truck disappear behind a building. Dr. Arm took advantage of the distraction, and used her robot arm to pluck China off of the Chinasaur’s back. She wound up, and swung China completely through the dinosaur’s body, shattering it into pieces.

“Looks like you’ve been disarmed.” Dr. Arm posed, still holding China in the air.

Suddenly, they heard an engine rev from around the corner. Tires squealed, and then the Juice Truck-mobile arrived back on the scene, hurtling at top speed toward the Dooarmsday Device. China and Dr. Arm both stared silently as it crashed into the device, causing a huge explosion. The top part of the arm shook violently as its base was destroyed, then came crashing down into an impressive pile of rubble.

“No!” Dr. Arm shouted.

“Juice Truck!” China managed to wiggle free of the arm, and ran towards the pile. There were no signs of movement. China knelt down beside it. “Juice Truck, I told you to be more careful!”

From somewhere behind him came the sound of three handcuffs snapping shut. China whirled around.

“You’ve been caught red-handed,” Juice Truck growled, standing behind Dr. Arm.

“You!? What!?” Dr. Arm tried to swing her robotic fist in Juice Truck’s general direction. However, it had been handcuffed to her two non-robotic arms, and the resulting confusion caused her to fall down and not hit much of anything.

“Juice Truck?” China hopped up and ran over. “How did you-”

“I planned ahead,” Juice Truck explained. “I was never in the Juice Truck-mobile. I jammed the gas pedal with one of those briefcases.”

“”I’m just glad you’re alright,” China said. He turned to look at Dr. Arm. “I have one question for you, though.”

“As if I’d tell you anything after you ruined my Dooarmsday plans.” She huffed, but nonetheless turned to face China.

“That’s just it. Why didn’t you go with ‘Armageddon’?”

They all began laughing heartily. After a few moments, though, Dr. Arm abruptly stopped. Her eyes darted back and forth, as if looking for an answer that wasn’t there.

“Wait, actually that’s brilliant. Why _ didn’t _ I think of that?”


End file.
